


Perception

by daizhan



Series: memos [2]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: It was the last real conversation they truly had.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Jean Vicquemare
Series: memos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832023
Kudos: 2





	Perception

\- I have to tell you something. I can be much worse than you have known and could imagine.

\- Why do you tell me this?

\- Just in case.

\- But what do you mean by worse?

\- Unable to recognize you, nor concern for you.

\- You won’t...

\- I will.

\- Is something going to happen?

\- Don’t know. Just an instinct.

\- It would be ok.

\- I doubt.

\- ...what do you want me to do then?

\- Take care of yourself. It would be correct if you give up in any moment.

\- I won’t... leave anyway.

\- It is right for you to give up in any given moment, would be fine for me too.

_It was the last real conversation they truly had. Harry woke up depressed next morning._

**Author's Note:**

> This real conversation turned/led into an argument between “how can you do this to me?” and “I told you!”


End file.
